Come to Dauntless
by ilovebooksmorethanreality
Summary: Sequel to my story "What if?". Follow the lives of Tris and Tobias after her Choosing Ceremony. Will she choose Dauntless?


Yay! New story! Yes, I know you're mad at me for not updating but I am trying to juggle reading 4 books at once- it's not easy. This chappie is short, but I will update soon.

I stand by the net, waiting. And I will wait, till the last person comes down that hole. Because this year would be Tris' Choosing, and if she took my last my request, within the next hour I will see her again. My heart is thumping at that idea, even if I have been trying to crush my hopes so that if she _doesn't_, it won't hurt as much. Clearly that didn't work.

I finger the gun holster at the side of my belt. I've been tending to do that a lot lately, because it serves to calm me down a little. There's nothing in it, no gun, it's simply symbolic. Ever since I realized that there was only really little time till Tris came. Well, if she does. Whatever. _If_ she does, I think she will be Divergent. She was too brave to not be Dauntless, too clever to not be Abnegation, and too selfless to not be Abnegation.

If she comes, and she is Divergent, Dauntless will not be safe for her. I do not risking my own, but risking hers is something that I will not do. So I decided that the only way for her to be safe, was to get a place of power. So I applied for Dauntless Leader. Now I'm a dauntless-leader-in-training, and will be for another month. That's why I have the empty holster. I'll get the gun for it soon enough.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a familiar train hooting nearby. I smile when I realize that soon my pain at not knowing will soon be over. My heart hounds and my stomach leaps into my throat when I faintly hear Max stop talking, knowing that that means the first person will jump soon.

My guess is that she will be maybe 4th or 5th. That's what I was. I am about to turn away so that I can stand by the wall until she comes. Or everyone comes. The only thing that makes me not move is the fact that I can now hear the _whoosh_ that means someone's jumping, but it's not masked by screaming. Hardly anyone _doesn't_ scream; least of all the first jumper. I stay frozen until I see a flash of movement and a flash of blonde hair and grey clothing.

_Tris_. I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding in. She came! I turn around and stick my hand out so that she can take it. When she hits the net, she immediately starts wheezing-making me wince- but it quickly changes to laughter. She's _laughing_. She just jumped off that building and she's laughing, even though her body is shaking. My brain is befuddled.

She grabs my hand, and uses it to pull herself off the net. Her legs are shaky, and if I hadn't been holding her up she would've hit the floor. She looks up at me, and my breath hitches because _I had forgotten how beautiful she is._ I hold her tight in my arms tight while I drink in her features almost hungrily.

"Toby." I had forgotten the sound of her voice, how my name rolled off her tongue like a breath, and I can't help but pull her into a fierce hug, burying my face in her hair.

"Tris. I missed you so much." I say my voice muffle by her hair. We stay like that until someone laughs behind us.

I look behind me and see that Lauren has a huge grin on her face. She is one of my close friends here at Dauntless, but not even she or Zeke know the truth about Tris and why I have not dated. "Relax, Four. We don't want to give the Stiff the impression that we greet everyone with a hug." I shrug and she laughs. "Care to do the honours, Four?"

I nod and call out, "First jumper - Tris!" The joy in my voice must be infectious, because Tris is grinning and everyone else is cheering.

When everyone is down, Lauren and I start the tour. We split a little way down the tunnel into Dauntless-born and transfers so that there are only 11 people left with me. As soon as we resume walking, I let my hand snake out and grab Tris –who's standing behind me with two other transfers- by the waist and pull her towards me. She makes a small noise of surprise, but doesn't protest and walks side-by-side with me.

Just before we reach the cafeteria I let go of her hand, aware that she might not _want_ to sit with me, but she still follows me. I sit down at an empty table and Tris and her two friends come sit with me. I take a closer look at them; the girl called Christina is tall and dark with short hair and she is wearing black and white, typical Candor clothes. The boy is, or was Candor as well, and he is tall, has dark blonde hair and deep turquoise eyes.

They are both okay to talk to-albeit their habit of speaking _too_ frankly- but I spend most of my time talking to Tris, finding out what has happened to her since I left. I notice that she has a bruise on the side of head, and question her about it.

I skim it lightly with the tips of my fingers and she shivers. "Who gave this to you?" But she just shakes her head. "Marcus?" She shakes her head again but looks down so that I can't see her eyes. A shiver runs through my body. I left Abnegation because of Marcus; if when I left it meant Tris got hurt instead, I'll never forgive myself.

I put an arm around her, to convince myself that she's here, and she's okay. We're going to be okay.


End file.
